Moving OnOr Not
by iFluffy
Summary: Nick went to boarding school and had to break up with Miley. She promised to wait for him. He comes back after 3 years. Did she keep her promise? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Moving On… Or Not

Moving On… Or Not

Chapter 1: The Break-up

_Flashback_

_**Miley's POV**_

"_I'm really sorry Miley, I'm breaking up with you," Nick said sadly. A single tear made its way down his cheek._

"_What? Wh-why? I-I thought you loved me!" I started crying uncontrollably._

"_Miles, don't cry. It breaks my heart to see you cry. And I do love you. More than anything. I'll always love you. My parents are sending me to boarding school in Switzerland. I leave tomorrow morning." Nick said, starting to cry more and more._

"_When will you be back?" I asked him as I wiped away my tears._

"_I have no idea. Just promise me one thing, ok? That you'll wait for me. Please promise me that," he replied._

"_I promise Nick. What time do you leave tomorrow?" I whispered. _

"_8 o'clock. Will you be there?" he asked, looking down at me hopefully._

"_No, I have an interview with _Popstar!_ magazine," I said. "I'm sorry."_

"_Oh. I have to go home for dinner though. So… I guess this is goodbye?" Nick kissed me passionately._

"_Goodbye Nick. I love you," I said, starting to cry again. He kissed me again and left._

_At that moment, my whole world came crashing down._

**A/N: I won't update until I have 3 reviews! So review!**


	2. I Miss You

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Although I wish I did. tear, tear**

Chapter 2: I Miss You

**Miley's POV**

**3 Years Later**

I sat on a stool at the kitchen counter, doing my algebra homework. I'm in my senior year of high school and I'll be graduating in 2 weeks. I closed my textbook and walked over to the door. I got in my car and drove to the restaurant where I was meeting my Jonas boyfriend.

"Hey babe," Joe said, kissing me on the cheek. I sat next to him and started playing with his hair. "What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Playing with your hair," I replied innocently. I giggled and he laughed. I started thinking about how I used to love playing with Nick's hair. Nick…

_Shalalalala, Shalalalala_

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me_

"Miley? Miley? Are you going to answer your phone?" Joe said, snapping me out of my musical trance.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," I replied, realizing my phone was ringing. "Hello? What? He did? Are you sure? What did you say? You said yes?! I'm so happy for you! Ok, I'll tell him. Ya, ok, bye," I shut my Sidekick and put it back in my purse.

"Who was that?" Joe asked.

"Ashley. You know, Ashley Tisdale. Kevin asked her to marry him! And she said yes! By the way, you and… Nick are going to be the best men. Kevin can't choose between you two," I said, all in one breath.

"Wow. Now let's get back to our date," he smiled. His smile reminded me of Nick's smile.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

"Ok." I replied as the waiter came to the table.

"What would you like to order?" the waiter asked.

**HMJBHMJB**

An hour and a half later, Joe and I were parting our ways. "Bye Joe. I love you," I said.

"I love you too. Bye," Joe replied, kissing me tenderly. I started walking to my car. When I got there, I got inside and started driving to my house.

**Joe's POV**

'Should I? I love her. That's it, I'm doing it!' I thought. I made a U-turn and started driving to a jewelry store.

**Nick's POV**

I'm graduating in 10 days and going back to surprise Miley. I wonder if she kept her promise. I hope so.

**A/N: I need 3 reviews again. I hope you liked it! The next chapter is called ****The Phone Call.**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Sorry I haven't updated in forever!! Tomorrow, I will post a new chapter for both of my stories! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really hope you like my stories. I'll be posting a new story in a few weeks. It has Niley in it. That's all I'm going to tell you. Be sure to check out my Bff's stories. Her name is KamiBear. Love you all iFluffy


	4. The Phone Call

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I wish I did.**

Chapter 3: The Phone Call

**Miley's POV**

**10 Days Later**

'Ugh! Joe is late again! Nick was always on time! No, I shouldn't be thinking like this. But it's true! Maybe I should go home. It's been over an hour! That's it, I'm calling him.'

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! After 2 more rings, Joe finally answered it.

"Hey babe! What's- Crap! Our date! I'm so sorry! Can we reschedule? I have to go! I love you!" he hung up before I could say anything. I got in my car and drove to my apartment. I went to my room and got out my Gibson guitar and a pen and paper. I sat on my bed. I started strumming on my guitar and thought of a great song and just started writing.

XOXO

An hour later, I had the perfect song. I called it _Goodbye_.

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your __photograph__ all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye_

_I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget_

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say_

_You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
That time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talked till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye  
oooh  
Goodbye_

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. It was Nick. I was so surprised; I almost forgot to answer it. I quickly pressed Accept.

"Nick! I haven't talked to you in such a long time! I've…missed you. I've missed you a lot," I said the last part quietly.

"I've missed you a lot too, Miles. More than you know," he replied. I decided to sing him my song.

"Guess what? I wrote a song just a minute ago. It's called _Goodbye._ Want to hear it?"

"Of course! I'm sure it'll be great just because you wrote it," he replied sweetly.

"Aww! Thanks! Ok, here goes nothing!

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your __photograph__ all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind…"_

I sang the rest of the song. After I was finished, Nick was silent.

"Nick? Are you there? You didn't like it, did you? I knew you wouldn't like it!" I said sadly.

"No, Miley! I loved it! It was the best song you've ever written! Who is it about?" he replied.

"Actually, it's about yo-," I was cut off.

"Hey, I have to go board my plane. I mean, eat my dinner! I love you Miley," he hung up.

"I love you too, Nick," I whispered to the dial tone as tears started streaming down my cheeks. My phone started ringing again. This time it was Joe. I quickly wiped away my tears and answered it.

"Hi Joe," I said in a flat tone. Just then, I realized I had never loved him. Nick had always been the one for me. I had to break up with him. And soon.

A/N: 4 reviews!!


	5. IMPORTANT!

A/N

**A/N!!**

**I am super sorry for not updating in more than a month. I've been sooooo busy!! But I'm home schooled now, so I have more time to update. Ok, I'm going to be deleting one of my stories. But… you guys get to choose! So, in your review, tell me which story you want me to KEEP. Whichever story gets the most votes, I'll keep that one. Oh, and I wanna give a special shout out to my BFF Kamibear. Check out her stories. Bye peoples! Remember…. review!!**


End file.
